Bridge to terabithia:Shores of narnia
by DestinedPromises
Summary: A Terabithia and narina crossover i thought i would do this,because when i looked onto the map of narnia,i saw a islad named terabithia,,and decided too write this fanfiction about leslie being alive,in narnia,and jesse not knowing,enjoy!:
1. Arriving to narnia

_ok this my bridge to terabithia and narnia crossover,i wrote all that i could and i will continue when i have the time,enjoy!_____________________________________________________________________________________

Leslies pale,lifeless body,lye on the shore, waves crashing against rugged boulders,A Large,tall male lion with a tawny mane,that exploded with might,Moving his paws stroking the back of her blond hair doused in blood,fixing his eyes upon the wound that held blood jetting down onto the sand,Sir peter had stepped in,fixing upon the pale blond."Aslan,were did she come from?sir peter had Had arrived from terabithia,a kingdom elsewhere from snarled to hear the sound of chains clinking together by the sound of foul laughs."There following her,We must cure her wound,or else she will not make it".Aslan had brought the young little girl onto his back,walking to the castle.

Waking up to being covered in turquoise blankets,along with gold spirals along,Leslie starred deep into the eyes of aslan,smiling."Hello,you come from a island named,terabithia?Leslie had fingered her eyes,"Terabithia?Wheres Jesse?Wheres Maybelle?Leslie had shouted."I'm sorry to tell you this,but you have been pronounced deceased,everyone thought you face saddended in terror."I Have to go tell jesse im alive!!Leslie leapt down onto the floor,stumbling,she couldnt walk very well from the fall while arriving to terabithia."You will stay here,until they said began to flood softly down leslies cheeks,gazing out of the grey arched window,displaying all of didnt know what aslan metioned about them.

leslie is lead downstairs to a singing choir of female elfs,Singing angels by within in temptation.

Sparkling angel I believe You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

Leslie remembering Jesse smiling at her flares across her brain,and her waving to him,in the flowing rain,that evening.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.


	2. Jesse Oliver Aarons

Jesse plopped down on his bed,colored pencils and sheets of paper scattered everywhere upon his bed,since Leslie had departed away from drowning in the creek,it had been difficult to move on,all he could think was,what if leslies alive?could it be possible?jess thought overall,it couldn't be possible,leslie was forgotten,never to return agian,neither to had suddenly ran into his room,"Hey jesse,leslies dad is on the frowned,'give me it'.he said grouchily."Hello"?jesse had answered."Oh hello jesse,i have some of leslies old books for you,since your into fantasy".Billy burke had said sadly."Oh alright",could you mail them here?jesse asked,silence crawling around the room."sure,but it will take about a week for them to deliver",take care,bye jesse."Maybe he could send a few pictures of Leslie,gazing out to the side of his bed,a colorful drawing of Leslie tattered on the floor,Jesse couldn't help how beautiful Leslie was,thinking back when she was running and glimmering.

Jesse crept into his comfy bed,all of these thoughts had made it difficult for him to rest for about for a year,always tired in class,and not being able to focus in school,"I miss you".jesse said silently,but leslie would never return,neither to comfort him.

---------------------------------------

when it rains on this side of town it touches everything just say it again and mean it we don't miss a thing you made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole and convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

and oh, oh, how could you do it?  
oh I, I never saw it coming oh, oh, I need the ending so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

and when it rains, you always find an escape just running away from all of the ones who love you from everything you made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole and you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore

and oh, oh, how could you do it?  
oh I, I never saw it coming oh, oh, I need the ending so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

take your time, take my time take these chances to turn it around (take your time)  
take these chances, we'll make it somehow and take these chances to turn it around (take my time)  
just turn it around

oh, how could you do it?  
oh I, I never saw it coming oh, oh, how could you do it?  
oh I, I never saw it coming oh, oh, how could you do it?  
oh I, I never saw it coming oh, oh I need an ending so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

you can take your time, take my time 


End file.
